When a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel is normally displayed, a gate driver and a source driver, and combined with a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines arranged on the substrate in a cross manner are used for controlling each sup-pixel of the display panel, and therefore the image displaying is realized.
The driving method of the display apparatus comprises a system circuit board providing a plurality of colored compressed signals, for example red/green/blue compressed signals, control signals, power signal and power source to the control board. After those signals processed by the timing controller on the control board and accompanying a power source processed by a driving circuit are transmitted to the source circuit and the gate circuit of the printed circuit board simultaneously. The data and power of necessity are transmitted to the displaying area through the gate lines, data lines, power lines and the like, so that the display panel of the display apparatus obtains the power source and signals for presenting the images.
However, the important components employed on the display panel such as integrated circuits (ICs), control chips and the like, generally not to be designed and integrated by the display apparatus manufacturer. Therefore, designers of the display apparatus manufacturer need to obtain the timing sequence of the signal output of chips or the integrated circuits and truth table and other related information, the internal firmware read and write mode, in order to adjust the signal output mode of the chip or the integrated circuit by specific software. After the components are adjusted, the components also need to be tested to ensure the functions are correctly, thereby a considerable amount of labor and time is wasted.